Bone marrow sampling procedures are commonly performed to diagnose various conditions that affect the different types of blood cells, to diagnose certain cancers to determine the extent of the cancer, and to obtain marrow for transplantation and/or graft preparation. The most frequent site for obtaining bone marrow is through the pelvic bone, known as the ilium. A portion of this bone is readily accessible in most people from the lower back and is usually marked by shallow dimples on either side of the spine. Other aspiration sites include the front of the pelvic bone, near the groin, and the sternum.
A bone marrow aspiration procedure typically involves passing a bone marrow aspiration needle through the skin and soft tissue and into the bony cortex where the needle enters the spongy bone containing the bone marrow. Once the needle is positioned in the spongy bone, a syringe or other fluid-withdrawing device is attached to the proximal end of the device and is used to draw bone marrow from the distal end of the needle.
Once the marrow in the immediate vicinity of the distal end is collected, which occurs after a short period of time and before a full sample is collected, continued aspiration only withdraws plasma and fluid. To withdraw sufficient quantities of a bone marrow sample, it is often necessary to reposition the needle multiple times. Unfortunately, frequent repositioning of the needle can cause damage to the sampling area and result in patient pain and discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bone marrow aspiration and collection device which more efficiently acquires bone marrow samples while minimizing any associated patient pain and discomfort.